Music & Love
by forevercookiex8
Summary: Brady starts out sophomore year not expecting to find his soulmate. Elyana believes love isn't easily found. Will this effect Brady's imprinting? Collin will imprint later on. BradyxOc CollinxOc
1. Chapter 1 First Day at La Push High

**Ok so this is my first story to be posted on fanfiction. I came up with this story while talking to my amazing friend Chowder, without her I wouldn't have the guts to post this. She read this first & loved it so hopefully you will too. Enjoy :]**

**Elyana Garcia is my main character. Her best friends are Aaron & Kadyn Miller.**

**Brady walker is the imprinter so far. Collin & Seth are his best friends (they might imprint both in this story later on).**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer sadly but I do own Elyana, Kadyn & Aaron.**

Today is my first day at La Push High with the whole teenage population of La Push. This past summer was amazingly fun; hopefully high school is exactly the same. I spent all my time with my awesome best friends Aaron and Kadyn. See they're the Miller twins and I've known them since kindergarten. Aaron is the oldest by a minute; he's the impatient and funny twin. Kadyn is the more relaxed and athletic twin (she loves sports). We did everything we could in those short two months we had before we became freshmen. We went cliff diving, spent days at the beach and arcade. We had sleepovers throughout the whole summer which is normal for us.

"ELYANA HURRY UP," Aaron screamed from my living room. I've been daydreaming for a while and still need to get dressed. I quickly put on a purple halter top paired with new blue skinny jeans and my favorite purple pumps. If you've noticed I love the color purple. Thank god my hair had great natural curls so doing my hair wasn't a problem for me. I found my black bracelets now I can head downstairs.

"Finally you appear Elyana and may I say you look pretty as always," Kadyn said as I walked down the stairs. "If the day goes good we should hangout later, you know like girls only."

"Umm sure let's just see how the day goes Kadyn. Where did Aaron go anyway?"

"Oh he's just waiting on your porch; you know how impatient he gets. We should get going before we truly piss him off." We walked outside to find Aaron staring wide eyed at me. I wonder what's wrong with him or me.

"Umm is something wrong Aaron because I've never seen you stare at me like that," I asked curiously.

"Y-y-you look pretty today, I'm sorry for staring. Let's start walking to school before we end up being late." Aaron seems different today; maybe he's just nervous about starting high school.

I don't know if it's good or bad but I'm getting a feeling that today will be an awkward day for me. I just hope this feeling passes and everything turns out to be fine.

***************

Great everyone's staring at us as we walk into La Push High as the new freshmen. Luckily we have Biology and Algebra together but we won't see each other until period 4 which happens to be lunch. That's pretty much the only time I see them. Hopefully I make at least one friend so I won't be totally alone.

"Elyana are you okay, you seem to be spacing out a lot today. Tell me if you aren't feeling well, I'll try to find the nurse and Aaron will help me." It's comforting to know that Kadyn worries about me but sometimes I wish she didn't.

"Umm no I'm fine. I think it's just the lack of sleep messing with me. Let's head to class umm its room 105 right?"

"Yup," Kadyn and Aaron said in sync. Twins are literally hilarious. Our Biology teacher is Mr. Hill and it happens to be his first year teaching which explains why he's so young looking. Mr. Santos is our Algebra teacher; she seems fair and kind so far.

"Bye guys I have to head to umm…Music class. I'll see you guys at lunch. Save a table for us if you don't see me there already." I waved at them and walked away in the direction where my class should be. Awesome I'm not lost; I reached the room with a sign that read "Music Room". This is my favorite subject since I can play the piano and I have my own baby grand.

"Welcome class on your first day in school or your day back. My name is and I will be your music teacher for this year. You require to music credits which you will earn this year. Please don't be shy or nervous, this class should be fun and educational. Ok so to start off lets go around the room so we can meet each other and please say your grade and something about yourself. Let's start off with you honey."Amazing she points to me, this should be funny.

"Hello my name is Elyana Garcia. I'm a freshman. I can sing and play the piano." I must be red right now because everyone is staring at me. The minute I turned I noticed a boy staring at me in awe. He's very attractive and has amazing green eyes that I don't mind staring into. He was next thankfully so I'll learn his name.

"Umm sir can you please say your name. Elyana isn't moving anywhere so you'll have a chance later to talk." With that he turned and oh my god did he just blush. That was the cutest reaction I've ever seen from a boy.

"Hi my name is Brady Walker. I'm a sophomore and I can sing." The minute those words left his mouth his attention returned back to me. I definitely need to talk to this boy; I feel a type of connection to him. This must be the weird thing I was feeling this morning. I couldn't help but smile at him which gained a returned smile from him. I couldn't resist the urge to blush. A cute boy does not stare at me like this every day. Thank god this class was small so introductions were finally done.

"Ok I guess you guys can talk amongst each other since I don't have anything planned for today's lesson." This is my chance to talk to him, hopefully I don't embarrass myself.

**Please review & tell me if anything is off or confusing. I'm willing to answer every review so don't be shy.**

**xoxo Cookie**


	2. Chapter 2 Love At 1st Sight

**Well I decided to add another chapter so maybe more people read and maybe I will get some reviews. Please do review and tell me honestly how my story is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

*Brady's POV

Wow its back to school for me today. I'm in for some problems since being a wolf means controlling my temper. There bound to be someone to test my temper this school year. I should be gaining attention since I phased during summer break and not everyone has seen me since I patrol most of the time. Being a wolf was awesome but it also had some down sides to it. We run fast, are strong built, run high temps so weather doesn't affect us and we were able to find our soul mates just by looking into their eyes.

The down side was having to worry about vampires roaming onto our territory even though there is a treaty with the Cullens. Since the Bella incident with that redhead chick Victoria we've been patrolling more just in case there were still more cold ones left behind. A bad thing about being a wolf is the lack of clothes due to me phasing and forgetting to at least take off my cutoffs.

Today I settled for a plain black tee, dark blue jeans and my black Nikes. I usually meet up with Seth and Collin at school so I wouldn't be alone today. I have this feeling that life is going to change for me today. I also feel a kind of tugging on my heart but last time I checked I haven't even imprinted yet.

*******************

"Hey man, how you feeling today?" Seth asked me with a look of worry. Trust Seth to worry about me rather than Collin. "You seem to be kinda down this morning. Cheer up buddy. Put a smile on your face." Haha my best friend is a funny dude.

"It's nothing I just have a feeling something is going to happen today. Maybe it's just cause we're back in school. It'll pass by lunch time." With that we headed inside to get our schedules. Awesome we have basically all our classes together except period 3. So we have Earth Science and Spanish, then I'm off to Music on my own. Mr. Johnson's Lecture about Earth Science took up pretty much the whole class period and Ms. Harris' introduction to Spanish went by fast.

"Hey man I saw this girl and she looks really pretty. I think she's a freshman, if you see a girl with a purple shirt & matching heels that's her." Collin never fails at looking for girls. Knowing him she must be pretty since he already has a rep for going out with so many girls.

"Sure maybe she'll be in one of our classes. Class should be over soon. I won't see you guys 'til Lunch and god am I hungry. I forgot to eat breakfast today." How can a wolf miss a meal when we're always hungry? I don't feel like myself today at all.

"Whoa, bro how did you forget to eat? I think you're the first one of us that I know who has forgotten a meal like ever. Dude are you sure that your fine?" Seth asked worried once again. Finally the bell rings.

"Umm yeah. That's the bell so I guess I'll see you guys later." With that I started to head to Music class which might be my favorite class since I can sing. There's that tugging feeling again. The closer I get to the Music room the more I feel the tugging. Ms. Grant just entered the class, I remember her from constantly coming in this room last year to look at the instruments.

"Welcome class on your first day in school or your day back. My name is Ms. Grant and I will be your music teacher for this year. You require to music credits which you will earn this year. Please don't be shy or nervous, this class should be fun and educational. Ok so to start off lets go around the room so we can meet each other and please say your grade and something about yourself. Let's start off with you honey." I the girl I think Collin was talking about. She is pretty like he said.

"Hello my name is Elyana Garcia. I'm a freshman. I can sing and play the piano." I looked at her once she said her name and suddenly I felt like she was my universe. Nothing and nobody mattered to me but her. She looks so adorable when she blushes and she has the prettiest hazel eyes I've ever seen. The minute she stopped speaking she looked directly at me and caused me to stop breathing. She was absolutely breath taking.

"Umm sir can you please say your name. Elyana isn't moving anywhere so you'll have a chance later to talk." This is when I realized I was next to speak and that made me blush. I was caught ogling Elyana, I love that name.

"Hi my name is Brady Walker. I'm a sophomore and I can sing." I couldn't resist the urge to look at her so I returned my attention back to her. This earned me a smile which I returned. Her smile is amazing. I believe she's perfect for me even though I haven't had my chance to actually talk to her yet. Collin might be mad that I imprinted on the girl he saw earlier. Wow this means pretty much the whole pack has imprinted except Collin and Seth. Introductions are done since the class is so small so now I'll have my chance to talk to her unless she doesn't want to be bothered with me.

"Ok I guess you guys can talk amongst each other since I don't have anything planned for today's lesson."Should I talk first or let her talk to me, I guess I don't need to start since she is.

"Hi Brady umm do you mind if I talk with you since I didn't really pay attention to anyone else?" Oh how could I resist her with that look of doubt?

"Sure you can, I don't mind Elyana since I did the same. Do you have anything you'd like to talk about?" Please god let her have something to talk about.

"May I ask why you were staring at me? It doesn't bother me at all I swear." There goes that blush again, I can get used to it.

"Oh well it's because I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you. Oh my god sorry if I'm creeping you out." She laughed the most musical laugh I've ever heard. I hope she isn't creeped out by me now. I don't need to ruin my chances of winning her heart.

"Thanks, that's the sweetest the thing I've heard today, I'm flattered. I might have been thinking the same thing about you." Hmm so she finds me attractive, this can't be hard. "I don't know why but I feel some type of connection to you ever since I first looked at you."

**Review.**

**Thanks,**

**Cookie x3**


	3. Chapter 3 Authors Note

So I am deeply sorry for whoever has followed this story due to the fact that I never truly updated it. I will try to start chapter 3 over and continue this story. Hopefully I can get a spark of ideas soon. I would love to hear suggestions, I will take them gratefully.

Sincerely,

Cookie x3


End file.
